


My Love, My Kiss, My Heart

by aeriepastel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol, Boy x boy, Jealousy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin unexpectedly gains feelings for Yukio, but the problem is that someone else had developed feelings for Rin too, read more to find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin sighed as he picked up some vegetables, and some more rice, seeing as they were running low. Calculating how much he would have left by the time he was done shopping for groceries, with another sigh, the young demon made his way to the front of the store where Yukio had purchased a few things himself, was checking out what looked like to be a thick book, a mineral water, and a popsicle.

Rin could clearly see that the clerk lady was flirting with Yukio, something deep down made his gut churn in displeasure. Rin scowled, not liking the feeling one bit, and trudged over to the line.

With a small sigh, Rin eventually payed for his things and left with the young exorcist. Rin kept glancing at Yukio, something was completely off about this.

"Something wrong Nii-San, you keep glancing at me a lot?" Rin looked away, a heated blush on his cheeks. Then it dawned to the elder demon, Yukio was looking down at him, while he, had to look up.

"Damn it you grew taller!" Rin seethed, nearly dropping the bag he was holding. Yukio just smiled and continued to walk ahead of his older twin, while Rin followed behind the younger demon, ranting and raving about how he should be taller, because he's the oldest. Yukio stopped to loo at Rin, who was now sulking about his height.

"Don't be like that Nii-San, you'll hit a growth spurt, eventually." Yukio grabbed Rin's cheek, pulling it softly, Rin whined softly and slapped his brother's hand away, a heavy blush settling onto his cheeks.

"Probably not til I'm like 17 or something." Rin hadn't even realized they were home, Yukio unlocked the door and immediately made his way towards the kitchen.

"Kuro we're back!" Rin called out to the cat Sith, setting the plastic bags down on the counter and began to pull out the groceries for tonight's dinner.

"Yukio, whatdya want for dinner?" Rin was already tying on his apron while Ukobach began to sharpen the knives.

"Kakuni, but I'm going have to make it a to go. I have a mission in a few hours." said twin began to make his way upstairs.

"Will do!" Almost ignoring the fact that Yukio said mission, he was happy he was able to cook dinner for his brother. Watching the younger twin walk up the stairs, his smile faded. Why was he feeling like this, when Yukio went on missions and he stayed home by himself it was fine, but now he suddenly felt lonely.

'Something the matter Rin?' the demon looked up to see Kuro perched on the table, head tilted to the side in curiosity. Rin smile and patted the cat's head.

"Nothing to worry about Kuro, now to get back to cooking!" Kuro sighed softly and shook his head, knowing there was something bothering his master, the cat sith looked at Ukobach, the kitchen demon looked back, knowing something was going on.

~hours later~

"I'll be back ina few hours Nii-San, and since it's still early try to study for the test I'm giving out tomorrow." Yukio already had a foot out the door as Rin busied himself in the kitchen, the older demon stopped and groaned, hoping Yukio would have forgotten the test, but knowing his twin, he wouldn't.

"Fine, see you later. Mom." Yukio rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Rin dried the last dish, and pulled his apron off. Bidding Ukobach a goodnight, Rin made his way upstairs and into his and Yukio's room, looking at his desk to see papers scattered all over the place then to Yukio's seeing it was completely neat and organized.

"You know staring isn't going to help Rin." Kuro lay on his back, looking at his master with a slight amusement. Rin glared at the demon cat and ploppled into his chair.

"It's enough I already have Yukio on my back, I don't need you." placing the clip in his hair, Rin turned to face the mess of papers and began to sort through finding the material that needed to be studied.

? ﾟﾐ

"Nii-San, I'm back!" Yukioclosed the door withhis foot, setting his bag down by the door. The younger demon then began tomake his wayupstairs, to their sharedroom, opening the door he saw that his older twinwas slouched over the desk, hair splayed, and drool running down the side of his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yukio pulled the chair away from the deskand caught the older male before he fell to the floor, collecting Rin in his arms, Yukio carried Rin to his bed and tuckedthe sleeping demon in, brushing some bangs out of Rin's face Yukio smiled softly andleaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Rin's forehead.

"Goodnight Nii-San."


	2. If You Come Into My Heart

"You're up mighty early, what's the reason?" Rin looked over his shoulder, glaring at the young exorcist behind him.

"You known damn well why." Turning his attention back to cooking breakfast and lunch, Rin moved from one station to the next without even realizing he was being watched. Yukio leaned against the counter, hand resting against his cheek as he watched his twin move about. Noticing the sway in his hips, to a song he made up when cooking.

Rin was truly like a housewife, that was their normal lifestyle. Rin basically cooked and somewhat cleaned, while Yukio worked, and if people saw this they would think different.

"Done!" Rin smiled in satisfaction at his work, with a smile towards Ukobach. The older demon closed up their lunches, and set them aside. Rin turned around and jumped, how long had Yukio been standing there?

"Instead of watching me, why don't you finish getting ready?" Rin snapped, hand on his hip with a spoon in the other.

"How can I not when you look cute?" Yukio turned away with a smile as he heard Rin begin to rant and rave about being called cute.

Setting the table up, Rin ran upstairs to go get changed. Walking inside of their room, Rin's breath hitched at the sight of his younger twin. Completely shirtless, Rin looked his brother over, even from behind he could see the muscles in Yukio's back.

Rin swallowed thickly, unaware his name being called. He felt like his body was burning.

"Nii-San... Nii-San! Rin!" The older demon blinked, before looking up to meet turquoise irises boring into his own azure ones, a heated blush graced his pale cheeks. Feeling Yukio's hand against his forehead, his blush grew even more. He felt sick, like he wanted to throw up.

"I'm fine." Brushing Yukio's hand away, Rin finished getting ready. Both headed downstairs, ate breakfast and left.

Rin sighed deeply as he walked to his separate class which was like a two halls down, this was the second time this had happened. Why was he feeling like this, especially towards his own brother. He couldn't have been jealous, when that clerk lady was flirting with Yukio, no that was out of the question. Then what about this morning, why was he staring so much, and why was he feeling so sick when Yukio was standing incredibly close to him.

'You're in love with Yukio' where did that come from, Rin stopped in his tracks, a heated blush on his cheeks.

"No, that couldn't be right."

"What couldn't be right Rin?" the demon squeaked and nearly jumped out of his skin, when he turned around, he could see Shima staring at him with curiosity.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it, so how are you?" Shima raised a brow at the demon's sudden weirdness but brushed it off, and shrugged.

"I'm fine."

Yukio looked back to see Rin walking with Shima, the two to be seeming to have a lively conversation. With a shake of his head, the younger twin continued his way to class. Albeit, he couldn't help but worry over his older brother, he'd been acting strange this morning.

When he looked up, he could see the pink haired teen's arm around Rin's shoulder. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened around his school bag, everyone who was standing near the young exorcist seemed to back away at the now jealous and slightly agitated Yukio. turning on his heel, Yukio continued his way to class.

Rin abruptly stopped walking and shuddered, Shima noticed this and stopped his chatter.

"Are you going to be okay, you've really been out of it. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Rin shook his head an continued to walk, but not before looking back, only to see Yukio was already gone, and turned his attention back to Shima. This was going to be a long day.

~Lunch Time~

Rin whined as he frantically searched his bag for his lunch, he could have sworn he grabbed it before he and Yukio left for school. He worked so hard on it too, said teen sighed and sat under a shaded tree. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"Nii-San?" Rin looked up to see Yukio standing, looking down at him, he scowled and looked away.

"Damn Yukio... Taller than me."

"Did you forget to grab your lunch?" Yukio seemed closer, when he turned back around, he was smack dead face to face with the doctor. A heated blush had settled onto his cheeks, and he looked away once more.

"Here." The older demon felt something being set in his lap, and he looked down to see it was Yukio's lunch, he scowled and looked at his brother.

"You need it more than I do." Rin's scowl furthered even more, he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Four-eyes, you need to eat. I'm fine, remember you have a class to teach later on today." handing the bento back to Yukio, this wasn't going to turn into an argument.

"You have training though, plus I'm giving a test later on today." Rin frowned and grabbed Yukio's ear roughly.

"Ow! let go... It hurts, fine I'll eat."

"Damn right, and I might make your favorite dinner tonight."

Yukio finished chewing a piece of chicken, and gave a quiet laugh.

"I'll take you up on your offer of my favorite dinner, but you're not getting out of taking that test Nii-San. Now open up." Yukio held a piece of chicken out for Rin to eat, Rin blushed and fidgeted but opened his mouth regardless. Most people who saw the two and knew they were brothers thought the affection thing was weird, while others who didn't know of their relation thought it was either disgusting or extremely cute.

"I can help you study, if you want?" Rin handed the chopsticks back to Yukio, seeing they had a bit of time let before lunch was over.

"I don't see why you steady try, I'll just fail the test either way." Rin mumbled, he didn't want it to get to him, but it was useless. He knew he was going to fail.

Yukio grabbed Rin's cheek roughly, pulling it it enough to earn a disatisfacted whine. Yanking away from Yukio, Rin held his hand to his cheek.

"Moley four eyes." Yukio closed the bento up, and pulled the material from the other day.

"You wouldn't know unless you try, and I am your teacher. I can have you come to mandatory tutorials." Yukio smiled kindly, Rin began to shrink back little by little, damn Yukio was scary when he was pissed.

"N-No, not needed." He grabbed his notes and half finished homework and began to set to work until the bell rang.

"Nii-San, we'll continue this later on. Meet me a few minutes before class starts so we can do a quick review." Rin looked and nodded with a small smile, and ran off to his next class.


	3. Face to Face

Rin sighed softly as he began to pull out vegetables and fish for tonight's dinner, he had a bit of time before heading over to study once more with Yukio, he still didn't see why he had to do this, the half demon knew it wouldn't help any, he just couldn't comprehend things well as the others.

'Whatdya thinking bout' Rin?' Rin looked up to see Kuro perched on the counter, watching his cooking buddy pull out more ingredients.

"Just this study session I have with Yukio, I don't see the point. I feel like I'm just going to fail again, and all of Yukio's work would have been in vain." Ukobach just listened, nodding in response. Kuro sighed,

'you're underestimating yourself Rin, have you given it your all?' Rin grabbed his bag, and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this Kuro, I have to go now." patting Kuro on the head, Rin left without another word.

~Cram School~

"Come on four eyes, you should just tell him already." Shura sat on Yukio's desk as he wrote on the board, Rin could probably be here any minute and Shura needed to leave.

"That's none of your business, now leave." Shura giggled, she loved getting a kick out of messing with the young exorcist.

"Ooooh, being serious. So whatdya gonna do when he gets here? Confess your undying love for him then pound him senseless into the desk... Or-"

"Hey Yukio... What is she doing here?" Rin looked at the two back and forth.

"Nothing that doesn't concern you." Shura laughed and hopped off of the desk, with the flick of her hand, she was out of the classroom away from the two twins.

"What does she mean by that!?" Rin was about to go after her, but Yukio grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't worry about it, come on. You need to study." Rin whined, but grabbed the clip Suguro gave him and put his bangs up and sat next to Yukio, and began to do a review that was until he began to think about what Shura was telling Yukio.

"Ne, Yukio... Who was Shura talking about? And pound who into the desk? Are you virgin?" His suspicion beginning to raise when Yukio froze at the sudden barrage of questions, a heated blush settling onto his cheeks.

"No one, No one, and yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Between missions, instructing, and watching over you to make sure you stay out of trouble, I wouldn't have the time to have a sex life Rin." Rin opened his mouth for the next question, but the sound of two voices arguing over god knows what stopped him.

"You know what I'm saying Bon?"

"But that doesn't mean you go and do some stupid shit like that Shima." They heard the pink haired ExWire whine. Rin went to his seat, and watched as he rest of the class filed in.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you're ready for the test today." Rin huffed, watching as Yukio began to pass around the test, finally stopping at his desk, he handed Shiemi her paper then Rin his, with a nod, Yukio went back to his desk and watched as the room fell into total silence and everyone tested.

~30 minutes later~

"Okumura, stay after class . I need to speak with you about your grade." Rin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He knew it, he failed, Yukio's tutoring was in vain, it couldn't be helped.

"Yes sir." Rin removes the clip from his hair, tucking it away for later. Resting his head on the desk, Rin closed his eyes for the remaining of the class period. Shiemi reached her hand out, but pulled it back. She had never seen Rin so depressed before, never had anyone seen Rin so depressed before.

Bon felt kind of bad for the half demon, he must have really given it his all this time around. Probably with Yukio tutoring him too.

Time seemed to fly by too fast for Rin, and before he knew it, the bell had rung and everyone else silently left, all but Rin. Yukio looked up to see Rin was still sulking, with a sigh he grabbed Rin's paper and folded it.

Rin looked through his bangs to see Yukio was standing before him, white paper folded in his hand. Then older demon felt a lump rise up in his throat, tears pooling in his azure irises.

"I'm sorry, you tried Yukio, but I just can't comprehend the material like everyone else." Yukio shook his head, with a smile. And slid the paper under Rin's arm.

"Sometimes, you can really be an idiot Nii-San, you underestimate yourself sometimes before even trying." Rin looked up, the words sounding so familiar.

Rin looked at the paper and opened it.

73/100

"Wha!" Rin's frown grew into a chesire like grin, his tail practically swaying with happiness, he stood knocking the chair over, and dropped the paper. Rin tackled Yukio in a hug, nearly knocking both of them to the ground.

"Nii-San... Can't... Breathe." Yukio gasped, Rin let go of Yukio when he said that. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, forgetting how strong he was. Yukio smirked and ruffles Rin's hair, the older demon felt his heart rise to his throat, the sick feeling returning, butterflies settling in his stomach.

"Nii-San, your face is red. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Yukio frowned touching Rin's forehead once more, Rin was burning up.

"I-I'm fine... b-but tonight, for sure I'm cooking your favorite dinner!" Rin stuttered nervously before running out of the classroom. Yukio shook his head, Rin was acting more strange than usual, he'd have to look into it later.

~Time Skip~

"I'm so happy you got a good grade!" Shiemi smiled at Rin as they walked to the fountain, lunches in hand. Rin hummed.

"I promised Yukio I would cook his favorite tonight! With the help of Ukobach of course." Shiemi covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggle but it slipped.

"What's so funny?" Shiemi squeaked in shock, only to laugh softly.

"I'm sorry Rin. But, I may not be very perceptive to certain things, but it sounds like you have sort of a crush on Yuki-Kun." Rin wailed and began to stutter, blushing like a complete idiot.

"There's no way in hell I would could like that moley four-eyes in that... sort of way... He's my brother...it'd be... wrong." Rin's voice began to get quieter and quieter as he continued to speak, he stopped in his tracks head dropping, his bangs covering his eyes, with each word spoken it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart each time.

"Rin, I'll support your decision either way it goes." Rin shook his head, and continued to walk.

Both settled onto the fountain bench and Rin pulled his legs up and rest his head on them.

"You mean, you're not bothered by the fact I like my own brother?"

"No, not at all. I could see why you would fall for Yuki-Kun. He's tall, strong, brave, kind, but can be scary when angry." Rin began to blush and look away, never would he look at Yukio the same way again.

"Yeah, but we're brothers, twins nonetheless. Besides, what if he doesn't feel the same Shiemi, I don't want him to find out and he hates me. And what would the others think? Or what if he gets hurt because of me!?"

"Rin, Yuki-Kun is able to handle his own now, and who cares what the others think. All that matters is you and Yuki-Kun, and I don't think he could hate you, sometimes you might be surprised by the outcome of a situation." Rin just stared and blinked in amazement at what Shiemi just said, maybe he should talk to her more often on things like this.

"I think we should eat now, we have only a few minutes left." Rin smiled brightly and dug in.


	4. filler arc: Glasses

Rin groaned as he looked at the essay he was working on for english, there was nothing for him to do since Yukio was called out for a mission an hour ago, Kuro had left to go do his own thing and everyone else was busy.

The half demon span around in the chair until he came to a stop, blue eyes scanned the area once more until his eyes landed on Yukio's desk. It was neat compared to his, all the pencils sat in a cup, sharpened to perfection, the notebooks stacked neatly and in a corner.

Rin frowned until his eyes lit up, if he could clearly remember had a ton of spare glasses in his desk drawer.

"Yukio isn't going to be back for a good bit." The older demon smirked and scooted over to his younger twin's desk, Rin stood and looked out of the window to see if Yukio was coming back, knowing he could never be to sure. And moved back to the drawer. Rin had a chesire like grin as his tail swayed with excitement, reaching a hand out, Rin pulled only to hear it click, he smiled brightly and pulled again, his smile turned into a frown. Was it jammed, or...

"Locked." Rin pouted and stoof up.

"There has to be something around here for me to unlock it." A hand under his chin as he looked around the room for something, cobalt eyes stopped at his desk and scanned it for anything useful, with a small frown the demon turned his attention to Yukio's desk and out the corner of his eye he could see something silver glinting, perking up, Rin grabbed the silver object and cebrated his triumph.

"This paperclip should do the trick." He snickered and pulled apart the paper holder, carefully sliding it in the keyhole. Rin had a huge smile on his face.

'I'm a true genious, this is bound to work, and then before Yukio comes home, I can close the drawer like anything never happened.' Rin chuckled softly, his plan was perfect, almost fool proof.

"Come on stupid lock... come undone already." Rin whined as he moved the clip around, this was getting tiring and he had barely even started like two minutes ago, with a groan Rin was about to give up until he heard the lock click, the half demon gasped, his cobalt eyes widening like saucers as he pulled on the drawer to see it was opening.

Rin's tail swayed with pure excitement as he pulled the drawer further open. Quickly grabbing a pair of the rectangle framed glasses, Rin glanced them over before putting them on.

Squinting his eyes to adjust.

"Wow, four eyes. You're really blind, I don't understand how you can wear these all the time."

"That's because they're not meant for you." Rin yelped, jumping in the process, his knee hit the drawer, sending the glasses flying as he tripped over a chair and landed on his back. Blinking a couple of times, Rin looked up to see Yukio standing in the door way, slightly amused, but more over agitated.

Rin shuddered and raised an arm up, Yukio rolled his eyes and helped his older brother up. The older demon frowned and brought his hands up to touch the glasses adorning his face. Then to Yukio, which he could only see as a blob.

"I was curious." Was all Rin muttered as he helped Yukio blindly pick up the glasses, and placed them back in the drawer.

"You're going to mess up your eyesight that way." Yukio reached out and pulled his glasses off of Rin's face gently, placing them back in the drawer and locking it, reminding himself to find a different place to put his spare glasses.

No, he wasn't angry, just a little pissed Rin had gotten into his stuff. When he just could have asked when he returned, but he wasn't going to lie, Rin did look adorable in his glasses.

"So, why are you home early?" Rin had made his way back to his chair bored as ever now, watching Yukio removed his exorcist coat, and hang it up.

"Low level demon, didn't take as long as they made it out to be." Rin pouted, still wishing he could have went. Yukio sensed this and turned to his older brother.

"Do your work next time, and Nii-San?" Rin was almost bursting out of his seat the possibility of going on the next mission Yukio was called out on.

"What is it!?"

"You look cute with my glasses on." Rin felt heat rise to his cheeks when Yukio had unexpectedly put his glasses on him.

"Stupid Yu- hey!" Rin protested the second he was hoisted out of his chair and tossed onto the bed.

"What the hell... was... tha-" Yukio was already undoing the buttons to his shirt as his tie lay forgotten on the ground. Rin looked for a way to escape, they were not going through this again.

He shuddered involuntarily when he remembered the while apron incident, Ukobach didn't let him in the kitchen for almost two months.

Leaping for the door, Rin yelped when Yukio grabbed his tail and pulled his back, the glasses landing on the ground as the older demon tried to fight off his younger twin. His cries of help unheard.


	5. Green Eyed Monster

"Hey Rin, I heard you passed. Congrats." The half demon turned around to see Shima standing behind him with a smirk, he smiled cheekily and nodded.

"Yep! So tonight I plan on having a full out dinner party for you guys." Shima tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Dinner party?" The pink haired Exwire shrugged, and listened as Rin went on about how he decided to celebrate his pass on the test with everyone from cram school by having a dinner party.

"Shima, what's your favorite food?" Shima looked to see Rin holding a piece of paper and pen, he cursed mentally, was Rin trying to be cute on purpose.

"Uhm... anything western. Surprise me." Rin beamed once more and quickly scribbled something down.

"Thanks Shima, now off to find Konekomaru!" Shima just watched as the half demon darted off towards a different direction leaving him to his own thoughts. It was getting harder to contain his feelings for Rin, sometimes he wished Rin hadn't come to this school, but other times he was glad. The half demon had plagued his mind since he had gotten here, Rin was loud and fiesty, but kind and sweet, and a little more on the innocent side to certain things than none.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, the pink haired Exwire made his way to his room, all the while shaking his head. He wouldn't say it was love, love was too strong of a word, just really strong feelings for the demon Exwire. But he was playing a risky card, with the price of Rin Okumura, came his younger twin brother, Yukio Okumura, and if he wanted to get to Rin he'd have to go through the exocist. But that was a chance he was willing to take.

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾚ❤? ﾟﾒﾓ?ￂﾠ

Rin hummed as he worked on everyone's favorite meal, he was really glad that if he didn't have Ukobach, he'd be in way over his head than he already was. It would be another three hours before everything was completly finished, the demon prince turned to Ukobach with a smile.

"Thanks for the help Ukobach, I don't know where I would be without you."

'But whose fault is it for taking everyone's favorite meal!' The familiar barked at Rin.

"Hey don't turn that on me! I was just being kind!" Rin snapped back, the last thing he needed was an argument with their head chef, he didn't want to be kicked out of the kitchen again, and not be fed. That was the worst day of his life.

Rin sighed as he put the finishing touches on Shima's meal, and set it in the oven to stay warm, it may have seemed a bit rude towards Yukio, but he wanted to save the best for last.

~three hours later~

"Done!" Rin beamed, as he removed the apron and hung it up.

"Hello? Anybody home!?" Rin looked to see Shima walking right past the dining hall.

"Shima, what are you doing here?" Stretching his sore limbs, the young demon walked out of the kitchen to see the pink haired exwire holding a bag, letting his eyes travel to the bag, making his way towards the half demon.

"Oh, remember those manga you let me borrow?" Rin's eyes lit up, he nearly forgot about them. Extending his hand out to take the bag from Shima, their fingers accidentally brushing.

"Thanks, I really did forget about them."

"No problem, least I could do. Where's Okumura-Sensei?"

"He was called out to a mission. Oh, uhm... know this seems a lot to ask, but do you think you can help set up the table, I want to take a shower since I was cooking so long." Shima didn't miss the disappointment lacing the half demon's voice, and frowned for a split second and smiled softly.

"Yeah, go ahead and shower. I promise not eat any of your delicious cooking, yet." Laughing softly when a faint blush dusted his cheeks, and watched as the midnight haired teen disappeared upstairs.

'Damn it Rin, stop being so cute.' Making his way to the kitchen, Shima began to grab the plates of cooked food and began to set them down, grabbing cups, chopsticks, forks, etc...

Rin groaned as the hot water pelted his skin, this was getting out of control. This was his own brother he was talking about, and twin nonetheless. Then it came down to the question of, what would Yukio think?

'Probably disgusting, liking your own twin.' Rin felt bile rise into his throat as tears threarened to make its appearance, it hurt to think that if Yukio were to find out and he hated him for it. But he'd rather have Yukio hate him than disown him as a brother all together. Rin closed his eyes and leaned his head against the shower wall, maybe he could just lock his feelings away, like Shiro did his demon powers, never to be seen or even heard of.

"Yeah that'd work." Reaching up, Rin cut the water off and stepped out. Wrapping the towel securely around his waist, the half demon ran a hand through his hair and opened the door to the showers, unaware of someone outside of the door.

"Ow, what the hell." Rin shifted and heard a groan.

"Ow, that really hurt Rin." Shima whined as he looked up into cobalt eyes, the youngers eyes widened considerably.

"S-Shima, what are you doing?" Trying to push himsf off of the pink haired exwire, but to no avail, couldn't move.

"I was coming to tell you I finished setting up the table, but seeing we're in a very strange predicament here." Very strange wasn't even something the begin with, Rin's tail had somehow managed to tangle them up in a mess, and to top it off, Rin was practically pressed Shima, and his towel slipping wasn't doing any better.

"Shit, uh... lemme see." Rin began to concetrate to see if he could try to get them out of this before the other came. Shima bit back a curse as he fought an on coming nosebleed, Rin was practically naked, and on him, the last thing he needed was a raging hard on.

Yukio sighed as opened the door, the smell of food immediately hitting his sensitive nose. He could smell his favorite, but where was Rin.

"Nii-San! I-"

"Hey Rin, we're here for food!" Shima practically pushed the younger exorcist out of the way and made her way inside.

"Damn it, stop moving so much and it won't hurt!"

"Ow!" Yukio felt his heart drop, what the hell was going on exactly, he looked back to see the others waiting almost impatienytly, he looked to see Shura raising a brow towards all the commotion.

"Uhm, just a second. Professor Kirigakure, come with me please."

"Oooooh, sounds like Rin is getting busy." Shura snickered but followed behind a now highly agitated Yukio, who was not very fond of the comment.


	6. Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

Yukio was more over pissed than anything, and all Shura did was tease the hell out of all three of them. When he got upstairs, jealousy wasn't even the word to replace the anger he felt right now. Expecting Rin to be in some kind of serious trouble he comes up to find his older brother and Shima in a not only provacative position, but lips locked.

 

Shura had left after a bit seeing things were about to get ugly, Yukio managed to untangle them and immediately sent Shima downstairs. Rin was overly embarrassed, he couldn't look at Yukio now. Not long after Yukio went downstairs, Rin quickly rushed to their room and tossed on some shorts and a t-shirt, and ran to the door, abruptly stopping.

 

If he went downstairs now, not only would he have to face Shima, but Yukio. And right now, he knew Yukio was beyond pissed, and it hurt to know he was probably the source of it all. Rin took a deep breath and opened the door, quickly putting up a mask, the half demon ran downstairs.

 

"Sorry for the wait guys."

 

"Took you long enough, I thought my stomach was about to eat itself." Shura mumbled, as she dug in followed by everyone else. Everyone could sense the tension in the room, it made them all uncomfortable even Shura. So deciding to be the bravest, Shiemi decides to break the ice.

 

"T-the meal is very delicious R-Rin." Rin looked up, noodles a piece of meat in his mouth, Shima saw this and bit back a small laugh. Rin quickly ate the meat and gave a small laugh.

 

"It's nothing really, I mean without the help of Ukoback and all." Scratching the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

 

"Oh, I nearly forgot about Ukobach. I'm sorry!"

 

"At least this one thing you don't screw up." Izumo said as she finished off another dumpling, she wouldn't admit, but Rin's cooking was delicious, by far anything she's ever had.

 

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Rin slammed his hand on the table.

 

"It means you aren't a complete and total screw up dumb ass!" Rin dropped his chopsticks immediately and stood, nearly knocking his chair over.

 

"Uhm, Bon. I don't think now is the best ti-" Konekomaru tried to input, but it was drowned out by their arguing, neither unaware of Yukio''s mood souring even more than before.

 

"Rin." The older demon flinched and stopped his argument with Bon and gave a quiet apology towards the monk and sat down. Eventually, things died down and everyone returned to eating.

* * *

 

 

"Hey Rin, can I talk to you for a second?" Rin looked up from doing the dishes, everyone had long went to bed, well except for Yukio who had papers to grade, and much to his annoyance, Shura. Shima stood clad in pyjama pants and t-shirt.

 

"Uhm, yeah. What is it?" Rin had a feeling he knew what it was about, but then again he could have been wrong.

 

"It's about what happened earlier." Shima leaned against the counter as he watched Rin wash dishes, even he had to agree, Rin was like a housewife. But, a matter of irrelevance at the moment.

 

"Oh... about that. I guess it's pretty obvious huh?" Rin stopped scrubbing, letting his hands rest in the soapy water, his tail lay limp by his feet and eyes downcast.

 

"Yeah, and I wanted to apologize. I can see how much you care for Okumura-Sensei, it'd be wrong of me to try and come between that." Shima knew he shouldn't throw in the towel so quickly, but he knew this was a battle he would lose in the end, plus seeing Yukio pretty pissed earlier scared him shitless.

 

"Besides, Bon kinda sorta asked me out." Scratching the back of his head with a small blush, Rin closed his eyes as he set the soapy dish in the sink.

 

"That's good I guess! At least I know one of my friends are happy." Shima was beside the midnight haired teen, he really did feel bad about what happened earlier.

 

"Rin, you'll never know for sure. So, don't lock them up yet, you might be surprised in the end. Well goodnight." Shima patted Rin on the back and made his way back upstairs, leaving Rin to think about what he said. The half demon finished up the rest of the dishes and cut the light off, Shima was right, he couldn't lock his feelings up just yet. And there might be a good chance Yukio was calm by now.

 

Making his way upstairs Rin made his way to their room, making his way past Konekomaru's room, and past Bon and Shima's room, he could hear the two having a seemingly lively conversation. He smiled and made his way further down the hall and stopped before his shared room. Reaching for the door, Rin pulled it open to see Shura pinning Yukio to the floor but his twin made no move to push her off.

 

"Uhm, I'll come back another time." Rin quickly closed the door, and left for the roof. The young demon sighed deeply as he looked up at the moon, the sky wasn't exactly filled with stars right now but there were a few. Everytime something happened, he always found himself up here on the roof.

 

Usually Kuro was with him, but the cat sith had run off somewhere.

 

'Probably with the clowns' Rin smirked to himself at the nicknames he had given his older brothers, before his mind pushed up the reason as to why he was up here in the first place. His eyes downcast, it hurt to see Shura sitting on Yukio like that, so did that mean they were... dating? Rin shuddered at the thought, never would he have thought his baby brother was that type of guy.

 

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Rin sat up and turned his head to the source of the voice, he could see Yukio leaning against the door frame, clad in his exorcist uniform, he seemed calm, but he could tell Yukio was still brooding over earlier, at least he calmed down a bit.

 

"Yeah, so... were you lying when you said you weren't a virgin?" Rin pulled his knees to his chest, turning his attention back to the midnight colored sky.

 

'What the hell am I thinking! Asking a question like that!?' He heard the young demon exorcist sigh deeply before walking over to him, Yukio placed a cool hand against Rin's forehead and frowned. No temp, so Rin wasn't sick. Well that was the least of his worries, and removed his hand.

 

"I don't have time for a conversation like this Rin, I to-"

 

"A simple yes or no Yukio." Rin snapped, it had taken Yukio aback a bit at the sudden irritation. Rin, wasn't jealous was he?

 

"No, Rin. Look I have to go, they have a shortage of doctors, so I'll be gone a few hours."

 

"Yeah, whatever." Rin muttered, he just wanted to be left alone, not deal with anyone, Shura, Shima, or anyone for that matter. Just alone, he heard Yukio sigh deeply, knowing this conversation would take a turn for the worst. Rin listened to the retreating footsteps.

 

Burying his face in his knees, Rin felt his cheeks burn in anger and being touched. But mostly anger, he had time for his mentor to pin him to the ground for god knows whatever was going on, but he'll blow Rin off as if it were nothing. Yukio was going to get it when he came home.

 

"I figured you'd be up here." Rin didn't answer, he felt his anger steady rising. He didn't want to be bothered with, especially Shura. The pink and yellow haired exorcist frowned at the silent treatment she was getting and stalked over to the sulking demon.

 

"Hey, nothin happened if that's what's botherin yer'." Shura took a seat next to Rin, and in return Rin scooted over. The exorcist just laughed a bit, man was it fun to mess with a jealous Okumura.

 

"And how would I know that for sure... wait nevermind. I don't wanna know." Rin nearly gagged at the mere thought of it all, Shura bust out laughing and slapped Rin on the back. The exorcist held her sides as she wiped a few tears that slipped.

 

"That's funny, you really thought me and chicken... man you got it bad." Shura straightened up and leaned back on her hands to stare up at the sky.

 

"Is it really that noticeable!?" Rin looked at his mentor with shock, was he that easy to read. First Shiemi, then Shima, now Shura, who next, Bon, Izumo!?

 

"Yeah man, I mean yer not predictable but yer that predictable. Look, drop the whole pushing your feelings away, because one day you'll have to face them and it might be too late by then."

 

"Funny, that's the same thing Shima said." Running a hand through his hair with a small smile.

 

"Well you should listen to him, and stop being a brat!" Shura brought her fist down on Rin's head earning a pained yelp from the half demon.

 

"Damnit that hurt! You didn't have to hit me." Rin pouted while holding his head, but he still had one question.

 

"Why were you pinning Yukio to the floor?" The half demon couldn't help but still feel a little bit of jealousy towards the two, the busty pink and yellow haired exorcist scratched her head, trying to remember what he was talking about.

 

"Oh, we were wrestling. I have to give him props, he actually managed to win, this time" Rin quirked a brow when she suddenly took a swig of beer, when did she even get a beer. Shura saw this and held out the can his way. Rin pushed her hand away only for the exorcist to shove the can in his face.

 

"Don't be a chicken, if I can get your brother to drink with me, then so can you."

 

"What the hell, moley four eyes had alcohol before I did! That's not fair."

 

"Stop pouting and drink!" Shura laughed and pulled his hair back, and poured a generous amount into his mouth. Rin pulled away having no choice but to swallow, the beer left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, the young demon gagging at the taste.

 

"How the hell can you drink that crap it's disgusting!" Shura just laughed and slapped Rin on the back, Rin flinched in pain, he knew the bruise would heal, but it hurt regardless.

 

"What can I say, you get used to the taste, now how about another drink." Rin's eyes widened as he backed away from his mentor.

 

"N-No! I'm good."

 

"Suit yourself." Shura shrugged as she pulled out another can, where the hell was she even getting these? Rin shook his head and looked back up to the sky, he wondered what Yukio was up to right now.

* * *

 

"Yukio cursed as he reloaded, now wasn't the time to start thinking about Rin, he had to leave personal problems out of his work, he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

 

"Okumura look out!" Yukio turned but it was too late, the guns fell from his hands, landing on the ground with a thud. The demon removed his bloodied hand from Yukio's chest and looked at it.

 

"Guess the son of Satan wasn't such a hotshot exorcist everyone's been talking about." Yukio fell the the ground gasping, his body felt like lead, feeling his vision beginning to fade he could hear the other exorcist calling out to him, but the only thing on his mind was his older brother.

 

"Rin... I'm sorry." He managed to spit out blood trickling down the side of his chin, everything going black.


	7. Monochrome Kiss

"Kio…" Yukio thought he didn't dream anymore. And it was true in a sense; he didn't see or hear or smell in his sleep, couldn't taste or feel. This was precisely the reason why he was almost stunned to tears when his father's voice pierced the black veil of sleep. It was surreal.

The voice was merely a murmur at first, growing clearer and louder as he moved towards its direction. Finally, the sound became too much to simply ignore.

"Yukio!"

The black exploded, expanding until everything was white and out of focus. What he saw when his vision came back was the plain gray paneling of the infirmary ward; a sleepy breeze blew in through the slightly cracked window and what he recognized as the first light of dawn.

Streaming in through the glass and pouring over the tile floor and his clean linen sheets. He struggled to get up, but the intense pain that radiated from his achy chest demanded that he cease and lay down.

"Yukio, you're up!" The younger demon looked around to see it was all a blur, and touched his face, his glasses, where were his glasses? Rin reached over and slid them on, Yukio's eyes adjusted immediately and he could see Rin nearly on his bed, and in his face.

"What about the demon?" Yukio looked down to see his chest bandaged up.

"Geez that's the first thing you ask when you wake up? They managed to exorcise the demon." Shura was sitting on the windowsill, looking out of the window as she talked to the young exorcist, she wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she was worried herself.

"Where are the others?" Looking around the room once more, to see it was just Rin and Shura. The older demon pinched Yukio's cheek earning a disatisfied grunt from his twin, he was glad Yukio was part demon like him. He didn't what he would have done if he lost his only brother, no... it hurt too much to even think about, that was a bridge he wasn't ready to cross yet, or ever.

"Eyebrows left saying she needed to finish homework, Konekomaru, Shima, and Suguro left because they were tired, and Shiemi's mom called demanding she was home." Rin sighed softly as he leant back a bit to look at Yukio, his eyes traveling to his twins bandaged chest. Yukio took sight of this and frowned.

"I guess I'll step out now since you two idiots have stuff to workout between each other." Shura made her way to the door and opened it, with a flick of her hand, she was out. Yukio looked Rin over and suddenly felt guilt, his twin looked like a train wreck. Rin's hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, and heavyset bags under those usual brightly and full of life cobalt irises.

"I'm sorry." Yukio dropped his head, turning away from the older demon. Rin frowned and turned Yukio's head back towards his, Yukio could clearly see the guilt, and so many more emotions running through his cobalt orbs.

"Shut up, I should be saying sorry not you." Rin dropped his head onto Yukio's shoulder and closed his eyes, clenching them shut. Rin bit back tears, never had he been so scared in his entire life, he wasn't ready to lose the only person who understands him like nobody else.

"Ri-"

"Shut up and let me talk. I can't lie to you, I was scared half to death when they rushed you in, Shura had to calm me down because they wouldn't let me see you, I couldn't help but be angry at first and then I felt incredibly guilty, I didn't leave your bedside until you actually woke up." Rin clenched his fist, wrinkling the pressed bedsheets, Yukio could feel Rin trembling against him.

"I was being stupid and caused more problems for you than you already needed... and I'm sorry."

"Nii-San, you really are an idiot." Yukio cupped Rin's head and pulled the older demon into a kiss. Rin's eyes widened considerably before fluttering shut, he felt his tail coil slightly tighter around his waist and Yukio's moving under the blanket. Rin parted his lips and forced his way into Yukio's mouth.

Yukio groaned, and fought back. Quickly dominating the kiss, Yukio slid his hand up Rin's shirt, fingers brushing along the tail. Rin pulled away with a breathy moan, a shudder running down his spine. Yukio nipped at Rin's bottom lip drawing a small whimper from the older demon.

"I love you too Rin." Rin buried his face in the crook of Yukio's neck muttering shut up as many times as he could, his face beet red. Yukio smirked, Rin was absolutely the cutest thing on the face of this earth.

Meanwhile, Shura had managed to snap few pictures of the hot action between the two. A picture for herself and the others for blackmail, which she had a feeling they'd come in handy somewhere in the near future.


	8. Everytime We Touch

"To chicken not dying!" Shura held up a cup of sake, and everyone else toasted.

"To Okumura-Sensei not dying!" Shima held up a can of soda, the carbonated liquid sloshing around in the alimunum can. He could hear Bon protest as he stood up, nearly spilling its contents onto him.

"I'm glad you made a full recovery Yuki-Chan." Shiemi smiled brightly, also giving a thumbs up to Rin, the half demon blushed and looked away, muttering curses under his breath.

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Yukio scratched the back of his head a small blush dusting his cheeks, Shura laughed and threw her arm around the younger exorcists shoulders, her cheeks flushed to the fullest, a clear indication she was intoxicated.

"Yeah we did, if we didn't, yer lil lover would've been sad. Now, drink up!" Shura pushed the cup in Yukio's face, Izumo raised a brow and opened her mouth to speak.

"Uhm... Miss Shura, don't you think Okumura-Sensei is oh, I don't know... a little underaged." Yukio frowned a looked to the purple haired Exwire then to Shura.

"Nonsense, chicken has drank before, so has Rin!"

"Please stop calling me that, and what?"

Everyone looked to the twins in shock while Yukio literally glared at Rin with all his might, the older demon shrunk in his seat, before remembering what happened on the roof.

"She forced me to! Shura pulled my hair back and forced beer down my throat!" Quickly defending himself, he looked to see the busty exorcist downing another cup plus a can of beer, where did she even get these?

"Shura, please refrain from giving Nii-Sann alcohol." Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, this night was beginning to turn around quickly.

"Hey no fair! If Rin and Okumura-Sensei got to drink so doesn't that mean we get a chance to, too?" Shima pouted, Bon glared at Shima in agitation.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you drink! Especially if that idiot already had some." The pink haired Exwire clung to the monk and whined.

"Uhh, Shima. I don't think that's the best thing to do." Konekomaru began to fidget in his seat, both auras emanating around Yukio and Bon were enough to begin an all out war in the dining hall.

* * *

 

Rin sighed deeply as he wiped the last table down for the night, the all out had turned into a food fight which resulted in everyone cleaning up the dining hall, supervised by a not so very happy Yukio, and using the keys he had been given, Yukio managed to get everyone back to their dorms and Shiemi home.

"Nii-San, if you're done down here, let's go shower." Rin looked to see Yukio leaning on the stairs, he felt his heart speed up and butterflies settle in his stomach. The sleeves to Yukio's shirt were rolled to the elbows, the first three buttons were undone, revealing some of his twins clearly toned chest. The sudden urge to touch came over Rin, why? He couldn't answer that himself either.

"Nii-San, did you hear me?" Rin snapped out of his own world and suddenly felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'll be up in a sec." He felt his cheeks growing hotter by the second, he heard Yukio hum in response and listened to the retreating footsteps. Quickly tossing the towel in the kitchen, and cutting the lights off, Rin made his way upstairs to their room and grabbed the towel already laid out, silently thanking his brother and ran to the showers.

A quiet groan escaped when he stepped under the running water, and closed his eyes. His thoughts going back to earlier, yeah he and Yukio were... er, together... maybe? He couldn't help but feel insecure somehow, what if Yukio realized it was a mistake to start this in... relationship, if he could even call it that at the most.

So caught up in his own world he hadn't noticed someone slip into the shower with him. Letting his head back, Rin's head hit the wall. Wait, walls weren't warm, if anything they were cold right? So why was this one warm, opening his eyes he looked to see turquoise irises staring into his own cobalt orbs.

"Y-Yukio, what are you doing!?" He squeaked, turning around to face his taller baby brother as his cheeks heated up.

"I thought you said you were listening, I said "let's go shower." Or were you too busy spacing out?" Rin looked away sheepishly, a little bit of both.

"I was listening, I swear. I didn't know you meant together." He could feel Yukio staring at him as if evaluating his answer, whether to believe it or not. Shaking his head, the younger demon reached over and grabbed the shampoo.

"Keep still, you still have food in your hair." Yukio squirted a generous amount into his palm and began to lather Rin's head. The older demon was about to protest but instantly his words died down in his throat as Yukio's fingers worked to remove anymore food he didn't get out prior. Yukio watched as Rin's eyes fluttered shut, relaxing into his touch, a small smile graced his lips, and as cliche as it seemed, it was moments like these he enjoyed with Rin.

Rin's mind began to wander to earlier, why was Yukio doing this exactly? Was there something he was trying to gain from this, what was it exactly? Yukio seemed to sense this and stopped, but not before misskng the small whine that had made its way up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tilting Rin's head back, he watched as the suds and any leftover food wash out of his brother's midnight locks.

"Talk about what?" Rin turned around, his back to Yukio. He didn't want to even have this conversstion right now.

"Don't play stupid Nii-San, I want to know what's wrong." Rin clenched his eyes shut, and shook his head. He refused to cry, besides this was something pretty stupid to cry over.

"Nii-San, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I'm here for you." He didn't think he'd crack under the pressure this fast but he just couldn't let it eat away at him until it became too much to handle, but wanted to tell Yukio at the same time.

Yukio turned Rin around and pressed his lips against his older brothers, Rin gasped and brought his hand up to push Yukio away, but was stopped. Yukio applied more pressure to kiss,silently asking for permission, Rin whimpered and after a few seconds opened his mouth allowing the slick muscle to slip in.

Yukio took Rin's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled softly drawing a small moan from his partner. Rin gasped when he felt his back against the cool tile, sending shivers down his spine. Rin suddenly felt hot, it could have just been the heat from the water and being in this stuffy shower. The younger pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two, Rin gasped loudly, hips bucking unexpectedly.

"Y-Yukio, your tail. What do y-gou think y-you're d-doing... ah!" The moan bounced off the walls, and Yukio swore it was the most erotic thing on the face of this earth.

"I'm not controlling it I swear." Yukio's tail was wrapped around Rin's half hard member apparently squeezing his brother just enough to pleasure the older demon. Rin panted harshly, clawing at the wall as another moan tore through the ever silent showers with the exception of the shower running.

"Yukio... you started this, so take responsibility." Rin arched his back letting out a low pitched whine, Yukio reached over and cut the shower off while Rin was still in his own pleasure filled world he swept his brother off of his feet earning a yelp.

"If we're doing this, we might as well be comfortable."

"Doing what exactly?"

"You said to take responsibility, and I am." Rin gasped at what Yukio meant, he felt his cheeks heat up even more than so and just nodded.

* * *

Rin fisted the sheets on the side of his pillow as his jaw hung slack, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. A loud moan erupted past is bruised and swollen kissed lips, his back arching off of the bed. Yukio looked up to capture the look on his brothers face, as he slid his tongue along the underside of Rin's length before sucking on the swollen tip. Rin cried out softly, hands finding their way to the chocolate locks, the tight heat and skilled tongue that enveloped his member drove him to the brink of madness.

And Yukio was going to milk him for everything he's worth, going further down he let a groan slip and this seemed to make Rin squirm and cry out, his grip tightening slightly. The older demon gasped tossing his head back, eyes wide as his moans grew increasingly louder, and thanked god they were the only ones here. Yukio took Rin in until he felt the tip brush the back of his throat, he listened to Rin moan incoherently, tugging roughly at his brown locks.

"Yukio... n-no, s-stop!" He trashed around and Yukio pinned him down, giving a particular hard suck before pulling away.

"Go ahead." Taking Rin's member back into his mouth Yukio picked up speed, humming. Rin turned to bite the pillow to muffle a scream as he came in his younger brother's awaiting mouth. Yukio swallowed the bitter sweet liquid and pulled away with a satisfied wet pop. Looking up he could see Rin's hands had fallen from his hair, and the clear flush on his cheeks as he tried to come down from his high.

Yukio leaned up and pulled Rin into a short kiss, Rin reciprocated before pulling away breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck. The younger twin reached over and pulled out a small container of vaseline, uncapping the small jar, Yukio dipped his fingers in.

Rin gasped when he felt the first finger slide in, it was so forgein, so weird. Yukio pressed a feverish kiss to Rin's lips, muffling the small whimpers as he moved his finger around until he felt his brothers walls loosen a bit.

"Nii-San, I'm going to add a second finger." Breaking away from the heated lip lock, Yukio panted softly as Rin gasped breathlessly and nodded. Slipping his index in, Yukio watched Rin's face contort from pleasure to discomfort and silently promised it would get better, using his fingers in a scissoring motion he could feel Rin begin to rock his hips, breathless moans tearing through the room.

"T-there, w-what was that!" Rin gasped, fisting the sheets, he could've sworn he heard Yukio chuckle as he barely brushed against the spot once more.

"That, would be your prostate Nii-San." Pressing against the tissue again, practically watching Rin fuck himself on his fingers, before adding the third, which went unnoticed by his pleasure induced twin.

"Yukio, please." Hips bucking, he let out a shameful moan which he couldn't be bothered with at the moment.

"Please what?" Rin could hear the smile, and teasing tone in Yukio's voice.

"Don't play stu-, just fuck me already!" Rin gasped, back arching when he felt warmth envelop his member again, Yukio's fingers and mouth working on him drove him mad, next time this happened, he wouldn't give into pleasure this fast. Yukio pulled away removing his fingers, not missing the whine of dissappointment. Rolling his eyes, the younger demon dipped his fingers in the vaseline again and coated his length a small hiss leaving his lips.

Rin bit his bottom lip and spread his legs, it wasn't everyday you lose your virginity to your twin brother, so yeah he was pretty nervous. Yukio pressed his lips to Rin's in a sweet kiss, hoping this would reassure his brother he could trust him, lifting Rin's hips he began to slide in slowly the older demon's gasp of pain being muffled. He knew Yukio was big, but he didn't expect him to be big, his body waged war between pain and pleasure as Yukio slid the last few inches in.

"Nii-San, are you okay?" Rin opened his eyes to see Yukio looking at him with worry, tail swishing above his head.

"Yeah... you can move now." Yukio gave him a concerned look, but gave a silent nod. Yukio pulled out before sliding back in and quickly finding a rhythm. Rin tore at the sheets, as small moans and whimpers escaped his parted lips.

"Yukio... harder." Rin gasped, the younger demon growled in response and pulled the older twin down by his hips and slammed into Rin. The older tossed his head back with a silent scream, his hands trying to find any kind of purchase, so Yukio's biceps had done nicely. Yukio ignored the pain his sole focus on pleasuring Rin. Rin buried his hands in the chocolate locks and pulled Yukio into a heated kiss, his moans and cried for more being muffled.

Yukio nipped at Rin's bottom lip roughly feeling a drop of blood spill onto his tongue and lapped at it, the sudden urge to dominate his older brother kicking in. Rin was his, Rin belonged to him and nobody else, not Shima, Mephisto, hell even Satan.

Rin pulled away with a scream as he felt Yukio drive harder into him, was this his beloved brother from minutes ago? Guess what they say about the quiet ones are true. Yukio leaned down and began to place marks all over Rin's neck and chest.

"Rin, don't let anyone else touch you, you're mine. If they do, they might as well be dead." Yukio growled, nuzzling his face in the crook of the older demon's neck, his tongue gliding along the collar bone. Rin tossed his head back with a cry, legs wrapping around his twin's waist as he tried to pull him in deeper. The heat from earlier began to coil in his lower abdomen seeing as Yukio wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Y-Yuki... I-I... ah, oh god! I-I'm... Yukio!" Not being given attention, their tails wound around each other tightly, the furred tips brushing around the base before stroking the base. Rin screamed, blunt nails drawing across Yukio's back leaving red raised whelps in their wake as he came for the second time that night, Yukio let out a somewhat animalistic cry as his hips jerked to a stop, releasing into his brother.

* * *

When both came to, their bodies were more relaxed than they could ever remember. Rin was nuzzled on his chest as he lazily drew circles on his chest, and sex hair tickling Yukio's shoulder.

"Ne Yukio, I guess you aren't a virgin anymore." Rin's tail swished under the sheets covering his lower half, looking up he could see his twin was deep in thought, and poked his cheek.

"Neither are you." Poking Rin's cheeks back, he pinned Rin to the bed in all seriousness.

"Don't ever think that I'm just going to leave you, I love you Rin and I mean it. So stop being an idiot and believe in me." Rin covered his eyes with his bangs, guess he was being stupid afterall.

"Yukio..." The younger twin rolled onto his side and pulled Rin into him, his arms wrapping protectively around Rin's waist.

"Yeah Rin?"

"... I love you too." Rin curled into Yukio further and closed his eyes, letting sleep fall over his exhausted body, Yukio smiled softly and placed a chaste kiss to Rin's forehead.

"Goodnight Nii-San."


End file.
